


Caught In The Storm

by squishyhobi



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Time, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi
Summary: King would never consider himself a jealous type, but with Ram being distant, King can't help but worry about their relationship - his worries only worsen when he spots Ram talking to a boy he's never seen before.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 310





	1. Distant

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended for this to be a oneshot but I ended up writing too much so I've split it into three chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Something had changed. King didn’t want to notice it, but something was definitely different. He’d wake up to the other half of the bed being empty, where Ram had usually woken up after King and cuddled up to him to sleep just a little bit more… Now, Ram had left the bed without waking King, and King could only wonder where his other half was. He hadn’t noticed it straight away, but it soon added up… Ram had started turning away from him at night, at first he thought it was because it had just been too hot, but Ram also started showering by himself, even when King asked to shower together Ram would refuse. Ram would also stay up later sometimes, just to go to bed after King had already fallen asleep, King wasn’t even sure if Ram had slept in their bed or not most nights.

He hadn’t tried to think too much about it, he knew that Ram could be a distant person, perhaps he was just struggling with studying… Though he hadn’t asked King for any help, and King had always offered to help him, so he would have said something if it was that. King had to take into account that Ram had started visiting home again, perhaps his father had made things worse, then again Ram would have told him about that too… Wouldn’t he?

Ram was barely speaking to him at all, especially over the last few days. King had barely even seen him around campus, the only time he managed to catch him was at the end of the day when he had waited next to his bike. At least Ram smiled at him then as he approached him, but he refused to let King ride the bike whilst he sat on the back as they used to, instead he’d opt to walk with the bike instead, King started to wonder why Ram still took his bike to school considering he didn’t seem to use it. 

Perhaps King had been in denial before, but now he knew something wasn’t right. It hadn’t settled before, now as he stared at the once again empty bed beside him… He couldn’t help but worry for the worst. He couldn’t hear the shower running, or any clattering from the kitchen. He sat up and looked around, the only sign of Ram was Kang, the venus fly trap King had gifted him. He slowly got out of the bed, and wandered around his apartment. He wasn’t in the bathroom, nor the living room, nor the kitchen, King even peeked into the room where they kept the dogs. The three giant hounds were all asleep in the dark, but Ram had filled their bowls with food and water. He checked out on the balcony, nobody was there, but he caught sight of his junior as he looked over the balcony. He could tell it was Ram easily, he knew him off by heart by now, but he didn’t recognise the person sitting on the motorcycle since they were still wearing their helmet. He knew Duen had a motorcycle… But he was sure Duen spent the previous night staying at Bohn’s, so surely he would be with him. There was a pang in King’s heart as he watched Ram easily talk with the boy on the motorcycle, he looked playful with him… And King hated that.

It had taken him so long to get Ram to warm up to him, it was an every day task for Ram to even look at King let alone speak to him - and now that they were finally comfortable, finally together… Now it was starting to look like Ram wanted to distance himself again. King peeked over the balcony again, watching as Ram was now on the back of the other boy’s motorcycle. He clutched onto the driver’s waist as he had done many times before when on the back of his bike with King pedalling. King ran back inside, quickly grabbing his phone as he got back into his bedroom and seeing the few messages that had been left. 

**[Ram Vera]**   
_You’re still asleep so I’ll message you_   
_I’m going to class with friends today, I’ll see you later!!_   
_I made breakfast for you by the way, it’s on the table! Enjoy!_

Enjoy? How could King enjoy his breakfast when his boyfriend just decided to leave for class without even waking him… Well, Ram was lucky that King always enjoyed his food. 

…

By the time he got to campus, his friends were already gathered at their usual table, bar Bohn. The usually outspoken member of the group was nowhere in sight, King’s face had clearly shown his confusion, as Tee quickly jumped to explain. 

“Bohn’s with Duen,” he tutted, “he’s whipped, I swear they spent last night together! I mean, surely you have to spend some time away from each other, Mek and Boss aren’t glued together every second of the day!”

Tee pointed to the couple, who at that very moment were in fact sat close, Mek’s arm around Boss’s shoulders. The pair looked up at Tee, and King couldn’t hide his grin as the sight immediately proved Tee wrong. 

“We actually spend a lot of time together,” Mek responded, “Boss stays at my place most nights nowadays, but I’m pretty sure that’s just because he’s horny.”

Boss gave a nod, seeming proud of his accused horniness. King’s mind went to Bohn and Duen again, he cocked his head to the side, “did they definitely spend the night together?”

“Bohn and Duen? I’m pretty sure they did, Bohn posted photos of Duen on his story last night!”

King hummed, “I thought Duen picked Ram up this morning, but maybe it wasn’t him…”

“Oh,” Tee’s eyes widened, “is there a tear in the relationship?” He smiled, looking mischievous as he did, “RamKing is over, it’s just all too much!”

“We’re not over,” King hissed quickly.

“Are you insecure?” Mek questioned, leaning forward and pulling Boss with him as he did.

“I- No… I’m just worried, he didn’t even wake me up before leaving today. He’s started waking up before me but he didn’t even wait for me before leaving.”

Mek and Boss, in sync, leaned back. They seemed to become just as worried as King with these thoughts, but Mek was an optimistic person when it came to his friends and their happiness, so of course the wise one spoke up, “don’t think too much about it, King, I’m sure it’s far more innocent than it seems! Maybe you’re starting to get into the serious part of your relationship and he’s nervous about it. Try not to assume anything, you should communicate with him about it. Miscommunication never gets anybody anywhere, I’ve seen plenty of dramas where the plot could be easily solved by simply saying one word. Of course, they’re works of fiction, it wouldn’t be as thrilling if the drama was resolved so easily. You don’t want to get yourself into drama, King, make sure you talk to him.”

“That’s easy to say,” King replied, “if only he’ll be around me when I’m actually awake to talk.”

“They’ve got a while until their class starts,” Tee commented as he glanced up from his phone, “I’m sure he’ll be sitting with his friends, go ask to talk about it, even if you just bring it up now and talk later.”

“You’re right,” King stood up from the table, “I’ll have to go find them.”

“Be quick,” Boss called out, “before he can run away again!”

King threw a glare to his friend before starting his journey to find his junior. King didn’t expect Ram to run away if he did find him, but there was still a bit of worry… As he rushed to find Ram, he couldn’t help but think about Bohn and Duen, if they had spent the night together then surely Duen wouldn’t have been the one to pick Ram up that morning… So who did? Why had Ram just said ‘with friends’ when there was only one person. Would he lie? No… Ram didn’t lie… Ram wouldn’t lie to King ever, King was sure of that. Though as he approached the group of friends, the neck tattoo was nowhere in sight. Tang was the first one to spot King, shouting out as he saw him. 

“Ah, there he is, P’King! Where’s Ram? We thought he ran off to see you!”

King froze, he hadn’t spotted Ram at all in his travels here, it was the same route the pair always took to each area. He shook his head, looking at the friends, “running off to see me? It feels more like he’s running away from me…”

“Why would he do that?” Ting Ting asked as she pulled the spoon she had been eating from out of her mouth, she raised an eyebrow, “did you upset him?”

The group seemed to become far more aware at that point, all of them - except Bohn and Duen - staring at King with accusation. King shook his head, “as far as I know I’ve done nothing wrong…”

“Men,” Ting Ting tutted, “they never know if they’ve done something wrong.”

“They live together,” Phu added, “I’m sure Ram would be staying away if he was upset by something,” he turned to King, “it’s not like he’s sleeping on the sofa, right?”

King didn’t know. Ram fell asleep after him and woke up before him nowadays, the only sign of him sleeping in the bed was the way the blankets had shifted by the time King woke up. Perhaps King had just been fidgeting in his sleep without his Ram by his side. He looked at his juniors, not even giving an answer before walking away, but he was sure they could read his face. They should have easily been able to tell that he didn’t know the answer to that question. 

He wandered around the courtyard, looking for his Cool Boy, but he couldn’t see him anywhere before the students started filing into the building, all heading towards their classes. He’d have to wait, try to find Ram later in the day. He didn’t want to wait too long though… He wanted to make sure Ram wasn’t mad at him, perhaps he could send him pictures of dogs, dogs always cheered Ram up. Or he could send photos of himself… No, if Ram was mad at him he wouldn't want to see his face at the moment. 

Throughout his own class, his mind was only on Ram, he had managed to sneak a few texts to his junior, but Ram was probably so focused on his class that they all went unread. Ram was a good student even if he struggled, he paid extra attention to try to understand without King’s notes - but even then he still needed the extra assistance. King loved writing the notes for Ram, he had started making them extra special for his beloved boyfriend… Now he wondered if it had been too much, perhaps he had overwhelmed Ram with too much love. King knew Ram often compared him to a puppy, perhaps King was just an overly energetic puppy that had tired Ram out.

King hadn’t noticed that the class had ended until Bohn had started to poke him in the back with the end of his pencil, “hey, have you even been paying attention? You looked like you were daydreaming for a while.”

King turned back to his friend, not answering him, instead changing the topic instantly, “were you and Duen together last night?”

“Yeah,” Bohn shrugged.

“Did you drive him in today?”

Bohn shook his head, “no, he was picking up your boyfriend this morning.”

The worry that had built up in King’s head disappeared instantly. He let out a quick laugh, his confidence building again, “oh okay,” he nodded, allowing a smile to appear to his face for a moment, “I just worry about him, he’s been kind of… Distant.”

Bohn leaned forward, his head cocking to the side slightly, “distant? I thought you two were already deep in love.”

“I did too,” King replied honestly, “but lately I’ve been going to sleep in an empty bed, waking up to an empty bed, showering alone, eating alone… I mean we still speak sometimes, we’ll sit on the couch together and maybe watch a movie. More lately he’s been on his phone. I feel like he’s bored of me.”

Bohn stood up finally, walking around the table and sitting on King’s desk, “don’t worry too much, King. From what I’ve seen from you and Ram, you’re an amazing couple. I mean it, I’m not just saying it to be nice to you. Why would he get bored of you? You always have something interesting to say, and whenever I’ve seen you speak about Ram he always has a smile on his face. Imagine that, being able to make Ram smile! Whenever he looks at me it’s like he’s plotting my murder.”

“That’s because he probably is,” King shrugged, “but now I’m starting to think he might be plotting mine too.”

Bohn was a tough looking guy, but when one of his friends was upset he’d do his best to help them out. Especially with King being down, it was something that wasn’t seen by the friends very often. Most of the time, Bohn, Mek or Boss had been the ones to show the most emotion but that was before Mek and Boss had finally broken out of the struggle they had created for themselves. It was also before Bohn had fallen for Duen, when he was struggling to shake off Nang even though she wasn’t accepting him leaving. He was angrier before Duen softened him up, he was lucky he had patient friends who put up with his moody ways - King had always suggested it was because of the many girlfriends he had collected over time, from that Mek had once wondered out loud if Bohn didn’t like girls as much as he said he did. Back then Bohn had refused the accusation, claiming he hadn’t found the right one, but now he was confident with his status with Duen. They were boyfriends, and Duen had a certain effect on Bohn, he was practically a changed man now just as King had become a changed man because of Ram. Though now, Ram was changing, but King didn’t like this change. Bohn was aware that the thought of Ram changing was affecting King deeply, deeper than he may have shown and Bohn was aware of that. Bohn probably wasn’t expected to be a caring person but he could sense King was hurting and King had been by his side for such a long time it was only right that he help him. 

“I don’t think Ram is plotting your murder, and I don’t think he’s planning on leaving you either. You were both really patient to get to where you are, there’s no way he’d just throw it all away.”

King let out a sigh, “then I’ll just have to wait and see what happens,” he slowly stood up, picking up his notes and stuffing them into his small bag, “are you going to eat with Duen and his friends for lunch?”

Bohn gave a quick nod as he jumped off of the table, “Duen prepared our lunch so if I don’t join him I won’t get to eat.”

“I’ll come with you, maybe Ram will be there, I might be able to talk to him,” King kept his head low as he talked, following Bohn out of the classroom. He was stopped suddenly by Bohn’s arm crossing in front of his chest. He looked over to his friend curiously, only to see Bohn’s angered glare directed straight ahead of them. He wondered why, had Bohn seen somebody flirting with Duen? He knew Bohn and Duen could be quite protective of their relationship by now. He prepared to calm Bohn down as he turned to see what had angered his friend so much, only to see it wasn’t Duen at all.

Ram.

There was a boy sitting next to Ram at one of the tables in the courtyard, King hadn’t seen him around before. Even from just their backs it was easy to tell that the boy was foreign, his blonde hair was clearly natural and his exposed skin was pale. King’s heart dropped as he watched the blonde boy lean up against Ram, hanging onto his shoulder, what hurt more was seeing Ram turn to the boy and speak. Ram was allowed to speak to others, but it had taken King so much to get Ram to talk to him, who was this guy who had just got Ram to talk with such ease? Bohn started to step forward but King grabbed onto his friend’s arm, holding it against his chest.

“Bohn,” he turned to his friend, “don’t do anything… I’ll talk to him about it.”

“I thought I was wrong about him being a dick,” Bohn spat slightly, still glaring at King’s boyfriend from the distance, “but if he’s going to let another boy be all over him like that? I guess I was right.”

“Just go eat lunch with Duen,” King pushed against Bohn’s shoulder, “don’t say anything… Please…”

Bohn’s expression softened as he looked at King, “you can’t let yourself get hurt, King.”

“I won’t,” King put on a smile, “but right now I don’t want you to do anything stupid, so go eat with your boyfriend, I think I’ll just go to our regular table instead. Just don’t say anything to his friends, not until I’ve spoken to him.”

“Fine,” Bohn groaned, “I’ll see you after lunch.”

King nodded, he stayed in his spot, watching to make sure Bohn didn’t suddenly turn around and ambush Ram. Once he was satisfied Bohn had gone to find his boyfriend, he turned back to the pair at the bench once more and leaned back against the wall for a moment. He wanted to know who that boy was, why he was acting like one of Ram’s dogs who would climb over Ram after he had eaten dinner. Ram didn’t seem to mind the clinginess, allowing the boy to hold onto him as if they were the couple. He used to let King be clingy like that, now he’d just laugh as he shrugged him off and went to find something else to do. King’s heart had definitely ripped in half by now as the thoughts ran through his mind. King didn’t know who that boy was, he didn’t know what his intentions with Ram were, but there was one thing he was sure of. He was sure Ram didn’t love him anymore. 

King had told Bohn he’d go find their friends and sit with them in their regular spot, but his feet had taken him somewhere else. The area where he had watched Ram feed the dog, where Ram had just laughed as King jumped onto the table in fear. Even hearing the barking dog, King didn’t want to jump away in fear. Being bitten by a dog would hurt far less than how he was feeling at this point. He sat down on one of the benches and slumped forward, he didn’t usually like to sulk but his heart hurt too much for him to stay calm. His head filled with thoughts, was Ram really that type of person? Was he really okay with making King hurt like this? Surely Ram knew what classroom King was in, why had they decided to sit right outside it? So many different thoughts came into play and it soon became overwhelming for King, he let out a sob against his arms. He only moved from his position when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

It was a message from Mek. 

_We missed you during lunch, don’t forget to come to class!_

It was as if his friend knew he hadn’t kept track of time. He couldn’t help but smile at Mek’s thoughtfulness, he sent a quick text back confirming he’d be at their class and then slowly stood up from the table. He paused as his eyes met the eyes of the dog that he had seen Ram feed many times. He smiled at the dog and held out a hand, he was used to Ram’s dogs by now, but this dog still scared him. 

“I don’t have any food,” he spoke to the dog as he had heard Ram do many times, “be nice, okay?” He approached the dog slowly, he had no worry about the dog attacking him, all his worry had been spent on Ram. Though as the dog’s wet nose tapped his hand, he pulled back in shock, the dog seemed just as scared in that moment - rushing away at the first sign of rejection. King let out a chuckle, “ah we’re the same,” he whispered as though the dog was still near, “afraid…”

☆☆☆☆☆

King hadn’t been focused for the rest of the day, his notes for class were a mess but his mind was only picturing Ram and the foreign boy he was yet to find out the name of. He felt joy at the thought of seeing Ram back at the condo, he could talk to him then, perhaps even try win him over with kisses - because Ram had always seemed to love those before. Perhaps if Ram was going to get a ride back to the condo with Duen, King could beat him home and get changed into some clothes that could seduce his junior. He knew he had some clothes that Ram had enjoyed seeing him in before, but were they enough to seduce Ram? That he’d have to find out. Though his plan was soon fooled by the buzz of his phone. He saw the name on the screen and his heart dropped as he read the message.

**[Ram Vera]**   
_I have to go to a friend’s tonight_

There goes that plan, King huffed as he left Ram’s message unanswered. He just felt pain in his heart again, so he’d just have to spend time at the condo alone with Ram’s trio of giants for comfort. He would have been fine if he hadn’t seen Ram with the blonde stranger at the end of the day, specifically getting into the back of a car with the boy. The sharp pain struck his heart again and he struggled to find his breath as he watched the car drive away. Why wasn’t Ram telling him more about this person? Why was it just a ‘friend’? Why didn’t he know the name of Ram’s friend? All these questions were running through his mind for the rest of the night, on the bus ride home, as he walked up to his condo, as he greeted the dogs, as he made his dinner, and especially as he sat on the sofa in silence for an hour or so. The questions were torturing him.

Even in his comfortable spot on the sofa, his thoughts wondered about the boy that had stolen Ram’s attention from him. He ended up clutching onto one of his cushions as images came into his head of Ram and the boy, what were they doing? How close were they? Were they close enough for Ram to be unfaithful? King didn’t want to think this way, but if Ram hadn’t been so distant around him lately he wouldn’t have had anything to worry about. Was distance building distrust? He felt tears building in his eyes, hadn’t he cried enough today? Apparently not. He wasn’t able to keep it quiet, in between his sobs he could hear the crying of one of Ram’s dogs from the other room. He could tell it was Boat, Boat was the one who he had bonded with most after all… All three giants had started to care more for King but Boat was the most sensible. 

King slowly made his way to the room where they kept the dogs, it was now practically the dog’s own bedroom. He opened the door slightly, and immediately Boat was trying to push his snout through the door, after his crying it felt good to let out a laugh as he watched the dog. He opened the door further to allow the eager giant out, apologising to Mor-Mah and Sara-r as he only allowed Boat out - they hadn’t moved from their beds anyway, they had just lifted their heads to see who had opened the door. Had it been Ram they probably would have jumped up to get the attention of their family, with King they knew he was still nervous around them. Boat was patiently waiting in the middle of the kitchen, his head cocked to the side as he looked up at King. 

“Be nice to me, Boat,” King spoke to the dog as he put on a smile, he crouched down and tapped the floor, letting Boat know he was ready for him to come close. Boat slowly padded across the floor, as he reached King he trotted around him and nudged his shoulder, “ah you’re right,” King let out a chuckle as if he understood the dog, “it’s cold on the floor here. Shall we go sit on the sofa together, hm?” 

Boat let out a whine before rushing off in the direction of the living room, King was always amazed by how well the dog understood him. He followed the giant through to the living room, Boat was already standing on the sofa, he was watching the doorway waiting for King to come into the room and once King was in Boat’s view the dog settled down. King made his way over to the sofa, as soon as he was sitting down Boat climbed onto his lap, settling his head down on King’s thigh. 

“You’re loyal,” King whispered as he stroked behind Boat’s ear, he knew Boat loved attention, but the best attention for Boat was ear scratches. The giant dog seemed pleased, with this, letting out a pleased whine. King smiled, Boat was a wonderful companion. As he scratched the dog’s ear he couldn’t help but think… If Ram was unfaithful, he couldn’t just let Ram leave, because he loved Ram but also because he didn’t want to lose the giant fluffy companion he had gotten so close to. There was a pang of guilt as he thought of how he couldn’t let Ram go because of Boat… But if Ram had been unfaithful then it wasn’t right to just let it slide. He leaned back and closed his eyes, “Boat, what have I done wrong? Have I upset Ram? He would have told you, wouldn’t he? He tells you everything.” Boat whined, King heard it as a ‘no you didn’t upset him’, but he wasn’t convinced. Perhaps Ram didn’t tell his dogs about his secret, they wouldn’t think of him the same, “I think he might be cheating on me…”

Boat sat up suddenly, making King flinch on instinct. He had become accustomed to his fear of dogs, and though he knew Ram’s trio of giants would do no harm, the sudden movements still sent a shock through King. Though a moment later, when King had settled again, Boat pressed his nose against King’s cheek, that was when King noticed he had started crying again. He smiled as the dog comforted him in his time of need, “I don’t want to believe it, but he’s been so distant, I saw him with some guy on campus. That’s why he’s not here now, he went to this guy’s house. I don’t know what they’re doing, I don’t want to think about it too much but it doesn’t make sense. I don’t understand,” he let out an almost bitter laugh through his tears, “why am I talking to you like you understand it all? Why am I worrying this much in the first place? Ram isn’t the unfaithful kind.” Boat clambered over King again as he finished talking, curling up against him and settling down, King gave in and went silent. It was easy from there for him to fall asleep with the dog keeping him warm, even if the position wasn’t the most comfortable position he had been in. 

He hadn’t had time for a dream to develop before he woke up, feeling the weight leave his lap. He opened his eyes to see the figure of Ram taking Boat through to the kitchen, he whined slightly, feeling cold without Boat covering him. Ram soon returned, a small smile showing on his face as he approached King, “sorry, you’ll wake up with a bad neck if you stay there all night,” he whispered as he pulled King up from the sofa.

“What time is it?” King asked, looking around as if he kept a clock in the room - he did not.

“Past midnight,” Ram replied, slipping his arm around King’s waist to support him, “why were you asleep on the sofa.”

“M’comfy,” King replied, he didn’t have the energy to be upset or to argue with Ram, he just wanted to sleep. He leaned against Ram as his junior led him through to the bedroom, Ram gently set King down on the bed.

“Don’t fall asleep, I’m getting pajamas for you to sleep in, you can’t sleep in jeans.”

“Mm,” King whined and rolled onto his side, he wanted to settle under the warm covers but Ram wouldn’t let him. Ram quickly helped King to change into the comfy set of pajamas, Ram was so kind and caring in that moment King had no space in his head to think about the worry he had felt earlier. He held King up in a sitting position as he put his shirt on for him, knowing King was still half asleep from when he had been on the sofa. He slowly dipped King back down onto the bed and buttoned up the top. 

“I’m going to change your pants now, okay?” Ram spoke gently, he sounded almost scared. They had been naked together before in the shower, but even then they hadn’t actually paid too much attention to each other’s bodies - they were still yet to be intimate. They had had a few heavy makeout sessions but they had always ended before they escalated further. King could sense from Ram’s speed alone that the younger was nervous to undress him.

“Don’t be shy, Cool boy,” King tutted as he spoke in a tired slur of words, “you’re just dressing me,” he gave a small smile and then let his head fall back again as Ram picked up his pace and quickly covered King with new pair of boxers and his pajama bottoms. King then turned away and crawled to tuck himself into bed, “g’night, cool boy.”

“Goodnight, P’King,” Ram replied as he put King’s clothes in the laundry basket, he quickly changed himself before slipping under the covers behind King. It was different from most nights, because King was still awake, only just. King quickly turned to face Ram before shuffling closer to him until he could rest his head on the other’s chest.

“I missed this,” he whispered, going almost unheard by Ram as he slipped into slumber. He was already asleep by the time Ram had whispered ‘I’m sorry’.


	2. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things seem to get better, they get worse.

It was a rollercoaster for King, waking up again the next day to find the bed empty again and suddenly the worry he had about Ram flooded back into his mind, he let out a cry for his Cool Boy and was surprised when the door to the bedroom opened. Ram entered the room carrying a tray with a full breakfast on it, a smile grew on King’s face, Ram was showing such a loving side to him and King wanted to wake up to that Ram every day. 

“Breakfast in bed for you,” Ram smiled as he set the tray over King’s lap once his senior had sat up in the bed, “you deserve it.”

“I deserve kisses too,” King raised his eyebrows and puckered his lips towards Ram, the younger let out a chuckle and quickly left a peck against King’s lips, “thank you,” he smiled happily and then looked down at the food in front of him, “so what’s all this for? A special occasion?”

“An apology,” Ram frowned slightly, “I’ve got to go meet my friends now so I won’t be able to get the bus with you, I hope that’s okay.”

King’s smile dropped along with his heart, “oh…” He picked up a piece of toast and let out a sigh, “it’s fine… Are you taking your bike?”

“No, I’m being picked up.”

“Okay,” King nodded, “then I’ll take your bike today.”

Ram had a small smile on his face, “okay P’King, but wait for me at the end of our classes, you can give me a ride home again.”

“I’ll always be waiting for you, Cool Boy,” he smiled before Ram left another peck on his lips. The smile disappeared again once Ram had left the room, King was left to bitterly eat his breakfast as he remembered the foreign boy Ram was suddenly close to, the boy’s blonde hair and light skin… Ram liked pretty boys, that was why he liked King so much, so it made sense that he would be enamoured with this blonde boy. King had made an enemy of a person he had yet to meet.

That day he felt exactly the same as the day before, King was full of worry and keeping an eye out for the boyfriend he loved so much. He wanted to confront Ram about it but every time he looked into the puppy like eyes he forgot all his worries, perhaps that was just Ram’s trick. He knew he could get away with stuff if he gave a loving look.

“How cunning,” King hissed out loud. He was sitting at the regular lunch table with his friends, Duen was present as well, sitting close enough to Bohn to be on his lap. The rest of the boys had been eating their lunch but King was still full from the big breakfast Ram had made him. He slowly looked up, his eyes meeting Mek’s who was shocked by the sudden break of silence from King. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked, slowly recalling the conversation of the previous day, “ah, have you spoken to Ram yet?”

That piqued Duen’s interest, the younger student glancing to King, “spoken to Ram? Has something happened?”

“They’re fighting,” Tee commented before letting out a tut, “lover’s quarrels.”

“Really?” Duen’s eyes went wide, “he hasn’t said anything about it to me…”

“We’re not fighting,” King corrected Tee’s statement, “nothing’s wrong,” he didn’t want to get Duen worried about Ram, he definitely didn’t want to let Duen know that he suspected Ram of being unfaithful. He needed the topic to change, but if he changed the topic himself it would be too suspicious.

“Let’s not make King overthink,” Bohn spoke up, King met his friend’s eyes - pleased he was helping in that moment since he was the only one who had seen Ram with that blonde boy. Bohn changed the topic, as if he had read King’s mind. This topic change brought the conversation of Mek and Boss’s lengthy pining, King would usually be excited to tease the pair about how long it had taken them to realise but at this point he was distracted with the thoughts of Ram again. 

He couldn’t let it bring him down all day, he stayed focused in his class, the only thoughts of Ram that he allowed was thinking about when he’d give these notes to Ram in the future - that was pretty much the only reason he took the notes now, just for Ram in the future. He had waited with Ram’s bike as he said he would at the end of the day, the longer he waited, the more it played with his mind. It was starting to worry him, what if Ram forgot their promise? What if he went off with that blonde boy again? That blonde boy. King’s heart broke at the thought of him taking his Cool Boy away. Just as he thought about the blonde boy, the boy came into view in the distance - following Ram. King couldn’t bring himself to look, he turned away and focused on his phone, anything to distract himself in that moment. He didn’t want to worry about that, he just wanted to have a nice bike ride home with his Cool Boy, even if they ran into those three girls who always screamed at the sight of them, even that would be better for him to put up with than this blonde boy. 

The feeling of a hand slipping around his waist made him jump, he glanced over his shoulder to see Ram gazing at him before the younger nuzzled against King’s neck. They weren’t ones to show their affection publicly, but perhaps Ram could tell King was upset just like a dog would know, just like Boat knew. King turned around, staying with Ram’s arm. He glanced around the area but couldn’t see the blonde boy anywhere, had he just been imagining him with Ram? Had he really gotten into his head that much.

“Do you want to ride?” Ram asked, “or sit on the back?”

King gave Ram his puppy eyes, playing his junior’s own game, “can I sit on the back today, Cool Boy? I want to cuddle you whilst you do all the work.”

Ram let out a laugh, and King realised how much he missed hearing that laugh. It was really like music to his ears again, a sweet chuckle that he used to struggle to hear from Ram. He took Ram’s bag, putting it on his own back as he waited for Ram to get on the bike, he then sat on the back and slipped his arms around his waist. He settled against Ram’s back, even with Ram moving as he pedalled, King felt comfortable. As they made their journey home King was starting to feel confident about talking to Ram about the blonde boy, he didn’t want to talk about it during the bike ride, this was his moment to feel peace and comfort against Ram’s back. They had passed by the three girls at one point, and King turned to them, giving them a wink as he clutched tightly to his boyfriend’s back. He could hear them squeal and fall to the ground as they went out of view. 

“You keep teasing them,” Ram spoke in his low voice, King responded with a hum as he leaned against Ram’s back again. 

“A bunch of girls who scream about two men dating? They deserve to be teased.”

He couldn’t see Ram’s face but he knew he was smiling, that was enough to make King happy for the time being. Though when they arrived back at the condo, Ram’s attention went straight to the dogs as always. King knew that Ram would focus on them, they needed to have their daily walk after all… Which King hadn’t done the previous day, and he was starting to feel bad as Ram clipped the leashes to each of his dogs. Though as he watched, he couldn’t help but let the words slip out of his mouth. 

“Who is your new friend? The blonde one?” He watched as Ram froze slightly for a second, that moment of hesitation felt like a lifetime for King, he ducked his head for a second and frowned as he waited for a response.

“Family friend,” Ram spoke after a moment, “from when we lived in Australia, after my family moved here he kept telling me constantly how he was going to come study here one day…”

“And his dream came true,” King hummed, “lucky him.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what his motive is, it would be easier for him to study in his own country… He doesn’t know Thai well at all. So I’m helping to translate it for him.”

“Like his tutor?” King raised an eyebrow.

“More like a translator, I can’t help him study when I need help myself.”

King pulled a face, poking at the sofa with his fingers as he refused to make eye contact with Ram, “what’s his name?”

“Grayson.”

“Oh, is he part Thai at all?” King cocked his head, finally looking up at ram as his junior shook his head, “does he even know Thai well enough to study here?” Another shake of the head from Ram, followed by a brief laugh. 

“Not at all.”

“Does he know you have a very handsome boyfriend?” He placed his hand under his chin and gave a wink.

“He doesn’t listen to me when I tell him,” Ram commented quickly, he rushed across the room to catch King’s lips in a quick kiss before turning back to finally get the three dogs out for their walk. As the door to the condo closed, King tried to stay strong, but Ram hadn’t even asked if he wanted to walk the dogs with him. Ram had known that King was better with the dogs now, and why would Ram be okay with walking the three giants with no help at all? King shook his head, now he knew who the foreign boy was, but something still seemed off about Ram, he just wanted it to go back to how it was before. 

☆☆☆☆☆

Nobody walked their dogs for two hours, not even Ram, especially not when it was now raining outside. King tried to call Ram’s phone amongst his worry, only to find out that Ram had left the phone in his bag. For a split second as he heard the ringing from Ram’s bag, he contemplated unlocking his boyfriend’s phone and finding out more about this ‘Grayson’ person, but he decided against it. He had to trust Ram, Ram had trusted him enough to start talking to him after all his efforts. They had worked hard to get where they were, he knew that. 

Over time during that evening, he was less worried about Ram being unfaithful and more worried about his whereabouts with the three dogs. He pulled on a coat and grabbed his umbrella, he made his way out of the building. Immediately, he started to walk in the direction of Ram’s usual route with the dogs. He had to find Ram, him and the dogs would catch a cold out in this weather. Though if Ram did catch a cold, it would give King a reason to keep him at home, to keep him wrapped up in bed… No, King didn’t want to wish for Ram to be ill, he wanted him to be safe. 

Whilst walking, he made sure to contact Ram’s friends, checking to see if any of them had bumped into him and taken him out of the storm. None of them had seen him, but soon after he had contacted Duen, his phone started ringing - it was Bohn. 

“Bohn?”

_“I wasn’t going to tell you, but Duen’s worrying about Ram now. When I was driving to Duen’s earlier, I’m pretty sure I saw Ram with that blonde guy again, it was just as it started raining.”_

“Oh, him? He’s a family friend of Ram, came here from Australia to study or something…”

_“Well, Ram got into the back of a car with him.”_

King didn’t like the sound of that, “with the dogs too?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Oh…” King stopped walking, beginning to turn back to return home, “he left his phone at home I suppose he couldn’t tell me.”

_“He left his phone? Well, if he’s doing anything unfaithful that would hold your answers…”_

“I’m not looking through his phone,” King hissed, “I trust him.”

_“That’s nice, because I don’t,”_ Bohn practically growled from the other end of the phone, _“in fact, I hate him for making you miserable.”_

King was tired easily just from hearing that Ram was with the blonde boy, he’d just return home and fall asleep. He was too tired, and sick to his stomach, to even consider eating dinner. Hopefully, Ram would return home late and wake him up when he did.

☆☆☆☆☆

The third day in a row of King being insecure, he heard the door to the condo shut, wondering if Ram had snuck in during the night and left before King could wake up again. He jumped up from his bed and rushed out, ready to catch Ram in the hallway but instead Ram was slipping his shoes off and unleashing the dogs.

“Long walk,” King joked as he rubbed his eyes, there was a hint of bitterness as he looked Ram up and down, he knew immediately that those clothes weren’t his own. By now though, he was too tired to confront Ram about it. Having the nerve to be acting like this in the first place was bad enough, but to be so obvious and loud about it was just being an asshole. King was tired.

“Grayson was driving past when it had started raining, I asked him to bring me back here but he insisted I go to his place instead.”

“I don’t care,” King replied, knowing his words were heavy, he turned away to avoid Ram seeing the tears that were forming once again. He was too exhausted with this by now, he didn’t want to be upset anymore. It always seemed like Ram was lying to him now, all because of this stupid Grayson. King didn’t like the guy, he hated him by now. What was Ram hiding about this blonde boy? This boy he could talk to so easily, this boy who clearly meant more to him now than King did. Ram didn’t have the time for him anymore, and King would be fine if he had just said that in the first place. All the sneaking around, avoiding the topic, King felt as though he was in a game of tennis - just going back and forth constantly. Perhaps only just waking up from sleep had left him weaker, unable to handle all the emotions that were piling up, but the words left his mouth before he could even consider the outcome.

“We need a break.”

He turned back, and he stared across the room at Ram who seemed shocked and confused by the words, “P’King what are you talking about?” 

The emotions had melted together to become anger, it was the anger that was taking over and forming his words, “you’re always with him, this stupid Grayson guy! I don’t know who he is, but I know I hate him. You’ve been so different recently and it’s because of him! I’m too tired of this, I’m fed up of being upset because you don’t want to tell me about this stupid pretty boy you’re talking to. It hurts, Ram, and I don’t want to hurt anymore. I just want a break.”

Ram hands were shaking, “King nothing is happening, why would you think I’d do something like that? Especially when you know how much it hurt when my dad cheated on my mother.”

“I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” King replied quickly, “I’ve made up my mind, we’re on a break,” he turned away and made his way back into the bedroom, leaning back against the door as soon as he’d closed it and trying to stifle the crying that had started without warning. He pulled his shirt up to cover his face, as if the thin material would mute his sobs. He could hear Ram speak to the dogs, his voice cracking every now and then. It hurt, hearing Ram’s voice break like that, he was already in enough pain because of Ram, he didn’t need to feel more. The sound of footsteps around the living room, and the many paws of the dogs padding along as well, then it wasn’t long until the footsteps and the trotting paws stopped, the condo door closing shut and leaving silence throughout the condo, the only noise now being King’s sobbing. He didn’t know how long the break would be, but he needed time away from Ram, he needed to put a stop to the emotional rollercoaster he was on, and he had. He had space to breathe now, even though it hurt, space was what he needed.

☆☆☆☆☆

Two days without classes wouldn’t hurt King, he could catch up easily if he needed to. Mek had even sent him pictures of the notes he had taken, so he wouldn’t have to spend too long catching up. He just couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed, if he wasn’t on campus, he wouldn’t see Ram and that boy. He wouldn’t be angry at the sight. He had a break from it. He thought he did, anyway, he did not expect the group chat to bring all his emotions back. 

**[Boss]**  
_Hey King, did something happen between you and Ram? ___

**[Mek]**  
_That foreign student is following him around constantly, we don’t see Ram without the other_

**[Tee]**  
_Yeah, I tried to talk to Ram earlier and two things happened. 1) Ram looked like he was going to punch me… And 2) That blonde boy told me Ram doesn’t want to talk to me. Who even is this guy?!_

**[King]**  
_I don’t care._

**[King]**  
_Ram can do what he wants. We’re on a break._

**[Boss]**  
_WHAT?!_

**[Tee]**  
_WTF?! That’s it, love is a lie, it never existed!_

**[King]**  
_Talk about something else, I’ve been trying to calm down since it happened._

King quickly switched his phone off before he could eceive another message and got comfortable in his bed again. Sleep was the only way to stop those thoughts from taking over his mind again. Sleep was good, sleep was the only thing that mattered. 


	3. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting is something both Ram and King had grown used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!This chapter is NSFW!!

Why is it that as soon as you feel the strength to return, something instantly knocks you back down? That was the only question King had as he watched that blonde boy press his probably dry and chapped lips up against Ram’s - cupping Ram’s cheeks with his hands, part of King wanted to run over and punch him in the face but the other part of King is what took control. He turned away and tried to hold back the emotions he was building. He had only just rid himself of these feelings, and now they were back again just like that. He hated Grayson. He hated him. King didn’t like to think too highly of himself, but he couldn’t help but wonder why Ram could so easily replace him with that boy. He would have just made his way back home if he hadn’t been stopped by Bohn. 

“You’re back…” Bohn immediately sensed King’s unease after he greeted him, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just… Maybe I should go back home, I thought I felt okay to come back but,” he groaned, trying to push past Bohn, “just let me go home.”

“No,” Mek chuckled as he stopped King, he spun his friend around, “we’re going to class so you can take your own notes.”

“I don’t have the emotional capacity to take notes,” King retorted, “all I’m going to think about is that stupid homewrecker and the person who is supposed to be in love with me.”

Boss frowned and placed his hand on King’s shoulder, “you never did talk to us about it…”

“I don’t want to, to be honest,” King whispered.

“Did you at least talk about it to Ram?” Mek asked in a curious tone, “before taking a break?”

“I told him how he’s making me feel, that was enough talking, I didn’t want to hear anymore lies,” King admitted, “now listen, I’ll go to class on one condition,” he spun around to face his friends, “don’t talk about this any more.”

“Deal,” Bohn answered first, with the other three repeating after him. 

☆☆☆☆☆

By the end of the final class, King’s notes didn’t even make sense to himself but he knew they’d have to do. He could always ask to see Mek’s notes again, he was sure his friend would be willing to help if he’d seen what he was going through. At least with it being the end of the day, he could just go home and sleep again. 

If there was one thing King hated more than Grayson, it was emotions. He hated how easy it was for emotions to exhaust him. Even when he hadn’t been crying, the simple replaying image of the foreign boy kissing Ram was enough to tire him out for the day - it practically hadn’t left his head the whole day, and as he walked to the bus stop it was still playing over and over again. Even the rain couldn’t take his mind off of it, he didn’t care that he’d be soaked within a matter of minutes, if he caught a cold it gave him more reason to stay curled up in bed. He wished he hadn’t taken the bus today though, judging by the lack of people waiting at the bus stop he was either very early or too late. He could wait for the next one though, even more of a chance of catching a cold. He wanted to hold out his arms and just beg for the rain to give him a cold, but he settled for simply closing his eyes and pointing his face up so the rain fell flat against his face.

“P’King!”

That voice. Was he hearing things now as well?

“P’King!”

If he ignored the voice, it would disappear from his head, he didn’t need to imagine the boy right now. 

“P’King!” This time, a hand landed on King’s shoulder, he flinched, looking to the person who had been calling his name. 

Ram stood there, his hair flat against his forehead from the rain, his puppy eyes shining as they met King’s once again. He didn’t wear a smile, which was understandable, but instead he had a look of concern. The rain was so loud that he had to almost yell to be heard. King wanted to avoid eye contact with the boy, if he looked into those sweet eyes for too long he’d start crying and screaming his love for Ram. King spotted the bike that Ram was holding next to him.

“The bus has already gone, let me give you a ride back to the condo.”

King looked back up to Ram’s face and shook his head, what a twist for the pair, Ram being the one who spoke and King staying silent. 

“You’ll catch a cold if you stay out here, you’ll get home quicker on the bike.”

King pulled a face and then reached forward for the handlebars of the bike, Ram seemed to understand, letting King take the bike from his grip. King hopped onto the bike and turned back to Ram, quietly telling him to get on the back of the bike. As Ram was settling onto the back of the bike, King spoke up at last, “I think we should talk… When we get to the condo.”

“Okay,” Ram responded as he settled his hands on King’s waist. King enjoyed feeling Ram’s hands there, it reminded him of when they would cuddle, before Ram started to be distant. Part of him wanted to feel him cuddling him again, but he needed to talk to Ram about what he’d seen. They were on a break, but if Ram wanted them to break up for good, he’d accept it. King’s mind was full of mixed emotions, joy as he heard Ram laugh as they went through puddles, but the heartache of knowing this could be the end of them took over that joy each time. After Ram locked up his bike at the bike shelter of the condo, the pair ran inside the building. By now, their clothes were sticking to their skin, Ram’s white button up shirt was see through but King couldn’t focus on the many muscles that were on show… No, it wasn’t the time for that, though perhaps a sneaky glance whilst they were in the elevator wouldn’t hurt. He couldn’t miss the opportunity to look one last time, so he focused on them for a moment. Ram’s muscles were well defined with the white material sticking against them, when they were closer, he struggled keeping his hands off of Ram’s chest when they’d kiss in the shower. That was probably the most intimate they had been, though King may have been upset he couldn’t fight the thought of how he wanted more intimacy from him. Once inside the condo, King began to strip of his clothes to get into a dry set. Ram followed him through to the bedroom doing just the same, after all, Ram still had clothes at King’s house. 

“What do you want to say to me?” Ram asked as he dropped his wet shirt into the laundry basket, King looked to the basket thinking that Ram clearly had the intention to return again, as his eyes went back to Ram he was almost speechless at seeing him shirtless - perhaps he just missed Ram too much. Or perhaps it was just the fact he was wet from the rain and glistening perfectly in the light, the few drops that were slowly slipping down his exposed skin…

He needed to stop those thoughts, they needed to talk. 

“That… Guy,” King felt a sharp lump in his throat as he thought of the blonde boy.

“Grayson,” Ram seemed to hate saying the name, or perhaps he was upset that King didn’t say his name.

“I saw you with him earlier.” 

Ram cocked his head to the side, just as King remembered Boat would do when he was curious. King tried to avoid eye contact with Ram before he spoke up again. 

“You kissed. I just want you to know that,” he took a deep breath, he didn’t want to let Ram go, but he wanted Ram to be happy, “if you want us to finish, if you want to date him instead you can. I just want you to be happy, even if it means I’m sad. Sure, I do wish we had spoken more about it before you got close to him but-”

“P’King,” both of King’s hands were being held by Ram, “I don’t want to date him.”

King pulled a face, “you kissed him…”

Ram shook his head, “how much of that did you see? You must have turned away before I pushed him to the ground,” Ram gave a small smile, “I have a lot of explaining to do I guess…” 

King nodded and stayed quiet in wait for Ram to speak, though Ram didn’t speak straight away, instead he moved to grab towels from King’s closet and passed on to the condo owner, they were still both wet from the rain after all. They were also both still in their trousers that were uncomfortably sticking to their legs, so before Ram would explain, they both dried themselves off. After they both changed into dry boxers, they sat down on the edge of the bed and let silence reign for a moment. Finally Ram spoke again. 

“I don’t like him. He won’t leave me alone, just because our families were friends in Australia… When we lived there he was just the same, constantly clinging to me, sometimes I hated visiting there again because we’d visit his family and he wouldn’t leave me alone. It was like you were but… Not good. You were always pining for my attention, but you were endearing, and you backed off when you knew it was too much. I told him so many times I had a boyfriend but he said because he’d never seen you, he wouldn’t believe it. I wanted to be harsher with him, but he’s so spoiled by his parents,” Ram shifted slightly as he paused his words, “If I didn’t play along with him then he’d run home to his parents and say I did something horrible. They’d immediately believe him and tell my family, and then whatever they believe, my parents would probably believe too.”

“So he was blackmailing you?” King clutched onto Ram’s hand, angered by the other boy’s actions.

“Pretty much, it was always ‘you have to help me with Thai, otherwise I’ll tell my parents you tried to sell me drugs!’ or ‘I’ll tell my parents you have sex for money’. By today, he had pushed it too far, I kept telling him to leave me alone, I’ve been telling him to leave me alone for the past few days because I was so upset about us,” Ram gestured between themselves, “I accidentally told him about our break and then today he decided to kiss me because he had the chance to. So, I pushed him. He’s probably going to tell his parents something, but I called my mother and let her know what happened so she hears it from me first… It should be okay.”

King pulled a face, “I feel horrible…”

“Don’t, I should have told you from the beginning. I shouldn’t have hidden it but I was so ashamed of him having that much control over me. If I had told you that he was blackmailing me like that you probably would have had Bohn beat him up and that probably would have made things worse.”

King shook his head quickly, “no, I would have beaten him up myself, I still might,” he punched at the air as he made ‘fighting noises’ and taunted the invisible opponent, “take that, and that! Kiss my boyfriend without permission, have my fist against your face without permission!”

Ram laughed quietly at King’s threats, he set his hand on his senior’s back, their eyes met again for a moment as King calmed down from his fake fight, he gave a small smile to Ram, then the usually quiet boy spoke, “so… I’m still your boyfriend.”

King’s eyes went wide, he hadn’t noticed that he had called Ram that… Though it wasn’t like they were broken up, he had only said they’d take a break from each other, so they were still boyfriends. He placed his hand on Ram’s thigh, caressing the skin lightly with his thumb before leaning in and placing a kiss on Ram’s forehead, but he pulled back, “ah, you still want to be with me, huh?”

“Of course I do, what would make you think I wouldn’t?”

King’s eyebrows knitted together, “you were really distant recently, you didn’t come to bed with me, you’d be out of bed before me, you stopped showering with me… Sometimes we’d be kissing and then you’d suddenly run off and find something else to do! I don’t know if that was because of that Grayson guy but-”

Ram pressed his lips together, “you want to know why?”

“Yes!”

Ram gave a nod, he pushed himself further onto the bed, and King instantly followed him. When they were near the pillows, Ram quickly grabbed King’s shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed. King chuckled as his back landed on the mattress, his smile only grew more as Ram crawled on top of him. They’d been like this before for their fun makeout sessions, but now that they were both only in their underwear after the short break, after things had been tense for both of them… Their eyes met and they shared a silent communication, Ram’s lips were pressed together again for a moment before King heard his voice again.

“I couldn’t be close to you, P’King,” there was a quick chuckle, “remember when you pushed me away because of your feelings,” he placed a hand over King’s heart as their eyes met once again, “but I had to push myself away from you because,” he paused, not saying another word before he lowered his hips down, grinding cautiously against King. King’s eyes went wide as he felt Ram’s growing erection rub against his thigh, Ram held himself up again and gave a quick smile to King that almost seemed shy, “because of that.”

“Are you kidding?” King hissed, sounding almost angry, but as Ram began to back away in fear he may have messed up, King pulled him close so his junior’s body fell against his, their noses brushing together briefly before King spoke again, “you made cry, you made me feel so lonely, you made me angry… And it was all because you were horny?”

Ram’s cheeks seemed to turn a light shade of pink, he quickly tucked his face into the crook of King’s neck, placing a quick kiss against the skin before speaking, “I didn’t want to freak you out if you weren’t ready.”

“I hate you so much,” King spoke through a chuckle, he turned his head, catching Ram’s lips in his as the other pulled away from his neck. The kiss immediately cancelled out King’s statement of hating Ram, it was clear he felt the opposite. His arm hooked around Ram’s Neck, not letting his junior escape the kiss - it wasn’t like Ram wanted to anyway. Their bodies were still drying off from the rain, but something about Ram’s cold skin against his excited King. He felt the sudden joy spark through him, his cock twitching beneath his boxers. The truth was, he had been ready, but he didn’t have the courage to tell Ram. By the time he felt confident enough to say it, Ram had started distancing himself. Even though he had felt insecure before, now he knew it was the perfect time. He pulled away from the kiss, his eyes meeting Ram’s as he let a smile grow, “I’m ready, Cool Boy.”

Ram understood immediately, he pulled back and when King whined at him he let out a chuckle, “what? Do you think we’ll do it without proper preparation?”

“Ah,” King let his head fall back onto the pillow, “you can’t go to the store in this weather, we can wait another day.” As King spoke, Ram climbed off of the bed and opened the lowest drawer of the bedside unit, “I mean maybe we can just start off with oral or-” King was silenced as he felt something small fall into his chest, followed by something else that was heavier. He opened his eyes and looked down at his chest where there was a bottle of lube and a condom wrapper, he looked up to Ram who closed the small box of condoms and chuckled quietly. King’s eyes were wide, “where did these come from?”

“I bought them a while ago, when I started feeling… More,” Ram sat back on the side of the bed, his eyes were drawn to King’s crotch, where his senior’s erection was clear through his boxers, “P’King,” he whispered the name, slowly turning his gaze to meet King’s eyes, “I feel like I’ve waited for so long,” he leaned down and placed a kiss on King’s neck, King loved Ram’s lips against his neck, he loved it more when the other used his teeth on that area - and it was as if Ram read his mind in that moment as began to bite down and suck against King’s skin. 

“Ram,” King moaned the name, Ram was definitely taunting him by moving so slow, because by now King wanted to be touched, kissed on the lips, he wanted Ram’s body against his now. They worked together, whilst Ram’s lips stayed attached to King’s neck, they slipped under the covers. They were still both cold from the rain, so being under the blanket warmed them up. That, and at least if they were under the covers then King’s plants wouldn’t see them. Once under the covers, Ram moved from kissing King’s neck, to kissing his lips again. King was pleased to taste Ram’s lips again. They had been used to using their tongues as they kissed, it sometimes became messy but it was messy out of passion. Ram’s hands snuck down between them, pushing King’s boxers down - and King quickly pushed them further down his legs, kicking them off. There had been no point to putting the new underwear on at all, as Ram discarded his as well. Finally, they were naked together in their bed, about to make love for the first time. Ram ran his fingers down King’s chest as though King’s skin was the most delicate thing he had ever touched. The realisation that he could feel Ram’s cock against his hip as they kissed made King pull back and gasp. It wasn’t from shock, it was impatience that brewed inside of him. He wanted Ram to make love to him as soon as possible, he knew they were leading to   
it but he wanted it now. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I want you now,” King responded, he slipped his hands around Ram’s body, his fingers ran down Ram’s bare back for a moment, “my Cool Boy.”

Ram let a small laugh escape him, before he hummed and lifted himself up slightly, “can we… Can you be on your front? Are you okay with that?”

King nodded, a grin showing on his face, he let out a small excited ‘yes’ and started to shuffle, Ram ended up flipping him over and leaning down close to his ear, “I need to prep you,” he whispered, “you haven’t had sex before, have you?” After King shook his head, Ram asked another question, “have you ever played with yourself… With toys?”

“Not with toys,” King responded quickly, “I’ve tried,” he paused as if ashamed of what he was about to say, and after burying his head into his pillow he continued with a muffled voice, “fingering myself. After I realised I liked boys, I wanted to know what it felt like.”

“Did it feel good?” Ram’s voice was calm, King was surprised that his junior didn’t tease him for it. He glanced back to see Ram was already rubbing the lube over his fingers, it sent a feeling of anticipation through King. He turned back to the pillow and buried his face again.

“Mhm… But it was difficult doing it myself.”

Ram’s chuckle sounded, making King smile against the soft pillow beneath him, “I thought the same thing,” his reply made King crane his neck to look over his shoulder at the other, a small smile showing on his face.

“You’ve fingered yourself?”

Ram’s eyes met King’s, he was smiling sweetly as he gave a nod, King didn’t expect to feel one of Ram’s fingers press gently against his hole in that moment. He let out a gasp and giggled slightly. Ram didn’t push his finger in straight away, instead he circled the area slightly, teasing King playfully, “are you ready, P’King?”

“Yes,” King replied quickly, and as soon as he answered Ram slowly pushed one finger in - it instantly felt much better than using his own hand. Ram was so gentle with him, with his other hand he drew small soothing circles on King’s back. The circles distracted King’s mind for a moment, he enjoyed the light tickle of Ram’s fingers against his skin, though the distraction didn’t take away from the moment for too long. Ram hooked his finger slightly inside of King, making his senior let out a small gasp. Ram hummed in response to King’s noise, pleased that he was enjoying the moment. King suddenly waved his hand to Ram, it was more of a flapping of his hand though, “second finger,” he ordered, but the order turned into more of a beg as he let out a whine.

A tut from Ram, “you didn’t say please, P’King.”

“Please!”

He felt the second finger added and quietly moaned against the pillow, glad that Ram was doing as he asked. Ram continued to move at the same pace he had before, though King was impatient by this point, they had been distant for too long, now that they were finally doing this, King wanted it now.

“Hurry, Ram,” King whined, “we’ve waited so long.”

“Then we can wait a little bit longer,” Ram responded in a voice that sounded stern. King clutched onto the pillow and pouted as if Ram was able to see his face, Ram spread his two fingers, working another moan from King. He enjoyed making King react like that, so he did it again. King allowed a laugh to follow his moan, he nuzzled into his pillow.

“I like that,” he whispered, “add another one, please, Cool Boy, please.”

The nickname made Ram chuckle, he added a third finger as asked and gently prepared his boyfriend. He didn’t want King to feel pain during their first time, he wanted their first time to be as perfect as it could be. King lifted his hips slightly, making Ram choke out another laugh, “you’re so needy, aren’t you, P’King?”

“I’ve waited for so long,” King looked back over his shoulder again, a disgruntled look on his face, “it feels so good, please can we start?”

Ram slowly leaned down so he was beside King, still keeping his fingers active. He watched King’s face from the short distance, nothing pleased him more than seeing King bite his own lower lip. The pleasure over King’s face made Ram feel a twitch through his erection and he became just as impatient as King had been. His fingers stopped moving for a moment, he instead moved forward quickly to catch King’s lips in his own. As they kissed he crooked his fingers slightly and caused King to let out a moan into his mouth. That was it for Ram, he pulled away from the kiss and gave a smile, “you feel ready?”

“Please, yes, I’m ready,” King’s words came out quickly.

“So needy,” Ram made a small ‘tsk’ sound as he pulled his fingers out and sat back on his knees, he glanced at King’s prepared hole for a second before he grabbed the condom that had been left where King dropped it. He tore the wrapper open and moved quickly to roll the condom onto his erection. He looked back down at King, seeing the boy clutching onto the pillow, looking so relaxed in the moment. “You look so good, P’King.”

King opened an eye to take a quick peek at Ram, “so do you, Cool Boy.”

Ram quickly adjusted his position, he lifted King’s hips up slightly, pausing to have a moment of thought. He made a small noise to get King’s attention and once his senior looked back to him he pointed to the pillows that King wasn’t touching. King quickly passed one back to him and held his hips up again as Ram set the pillow beneath him, “comfortable?”

“Very,” King nodded, he lifted his hips slightly again and let out a chuckle, “can we start now?”

“Yes,” Ram responded quietly, lining his erection with King’s hole, he watched as King nestled against his pillow as he slowly penetrated, King gasped instantly. His mouth stayed agape as Ram pushed himself in further. It was a difficult sensation for King to pinpoint, but he knew it was mostly good. He tightened his grip on the pillow his head was resting on, he didn’t know how far in Ram was but the time had moved so slowly for him, surely Ram was in far enough by now?

“Cool Boy,” he hissed out the nickname, “it feels so good.”

“Tell me if it hurts at any point,” Ram instructed as he slowed, “I don’t want to cause you pain.”

“I’ll tell you,” King mumbled into the pillow, “but right now, it feels amazing, so please continue. Please.”

Ram let out a hum, he leaned forward to angle himself better and slowly started patterned thrusts. King dug his teeth onto his lips, not caring that it made them numb, it was the only way to stop himself from letting out a loud moan. He didn’t want to disturb his neighbours after all… Ram’s chest was close to King’s back, he could feel the warmth radiating off of his junior. Once realising how close Ram was to him, he twisted slightly, looking back at his boyfriend. He was glad to see Ram’s face close to his and Ram easily slipped closer to catch King’s lips in his own. He kept a steady rhythm with his hips, King’s whiny moans into Ram’s mouth made Ram want to laugh with joy but instead it came out as a matching moan. King’s moans seemed to increase in volume as Ram suddenly gave several sharp thrusts, the feeling of Ram’s cock filling him, it felt perfect, he wanted nothing else. He lifted his hips, pushing himself back slightly against Ram. The movement controlled by King caused Ram to let out a whine, and so King repeated the same action before clenching around Ram. Ram froze as he tried to stifle another moan, the kiss being broken as he struggled to stay quiet. King instantly buried his face back into the pillow once he was no longer kissing Ram. 

Amongst the unison moans, Ram continued his rhythm - the sounds in the room were a reminder that they should have played music to cover any noises for the neighbours. Though their pleasure felt good enough for them to forget about their neighbours, King let out moan louder than the previous ones. Ram suddenly slowed down, leaving King to whine slightly at the change. 

“P’King,” his voice was soft, almost shaking as he spoke, “I want to… Change position.”

“Okay,” King replied quietly, “hurry,” he pleaded. Ram chuckled at his begging senior and wrapped his arms around the others body. It was an awkward moment as he adjusted their position, but finally he got it so they were both comfortable. Ram was kneeling on the bed with King on top of him, almost as if he was sitting on his lap. King leaned back, his head falling back on Ram’s shoulder. Ram took the chance to steal another kiss from King. King rolled his hips in a circular motion, moaning into Ram’s mouth once again at the pleasure it caused. Ram’s cry of pleasure mixed with King’s perfectly, though they managed to mute themselves as they allowed their kiss to deepen. Ram set his hands on King’s chest, making sure King wouldn’t pull his body away from his. The rhythm picked up again, both of their moans increasing in volume as Ram managed to pick up speed. Their kiss was broken again, King’s back arching as he let his head rest back on Ram’s shoulder again. Ram focused his lips on King’s shoulder, he placed kisses on his shoulder, pausing to smile against the other’s skin as King released the loudest moan so far. Ram slowly ran one hand down King’s body, King felt the younger’s fingers wrap around his cock before Ram began to stroke, slowing his hand at some points to run his thumb over the tip and spread the precum that had begun to leak. King lifted himself and dropped himself with ease, matching the rhythm of Ram’s hand. With each movement, King felt himself coming closer to the edge, he had felt a similar sensation when he had played with himself. The warmth in his stomach, a coiling that was ready to be released any time soon. It was a better sensation with Ram, it was much better. 

“Cool boy,” he whispered Ram’s nickname out as he placed one of his hands over the hand that was still caressing his chest, his fingers slipped between Ram’s with ease. He didn’t need to speak more for Ram to understand him. Ram gave no warning as he changed their position again, leaning forward with the other - King’s free hand instinctively went out to stop himself from falling onto the bed. Ram chuckled lightly, which only made King feel weaker. Ram kept one hand around King’s cock as he trailed the other down his back, he knew King was close, and he was reaching the same pleasure himself. 

With several more sharp thrusts, King’s moans blended with whines, they became short noises, and by now they were both sure the neighbours would be hearing everything. It was probably the loudest Ram had ever been in front of King, hearing his voice was enough to please King in itself. Finally, with a few more strokes and thrusts, King felt the sensation spill, it felt as if a shock went through his whole body. His arm gave out underneath him as he came, he didn’t need to look to know he had made a mess of his bed sheets below him. Ram followed King, coming almost the instant as King tightened around his cock, his hands moved quickly to King’s hips, holding onto him, almost as if seeking support from him as he came. After reaching his climax, Ram’s body fell down against King’s, he slowly pulled out before the boys both rolled onto their side. Once the condom had been discarded, Ram slipped his arm around King’s waist, a pleased smile showing on his face.

“We have to shower,” Ram whispered as he settled with King.

“Yeah,” King chuckled, he shuffled so he could turn to Ram, “and change the sheets,” he whined, “I’m laying in my mess.”

Ram let out a sweet laugh and quickly kissed King’s cheek, “let’s get that done before we’re too tired.”

King whined, but followed as Ram requested, they showered together as they used to. It seemed just as intimate as before, perhaps even more so now as Ram washed King down, being gentle with his boyfriend and taking the time to observe his body as the water ran down his skin. As they rinsed off the last of the soap, King leaned against Ram, pulling the younger's hands around him. 

“I love you, Cool Boy.”

“I love you too, P’King.”

☆☆☆☆☆

Finally, things seemed to go back to how they had been before. King fell asleep in Ram’s arms, and woke up the same way. They’d shower together, now closer after their first time together. They had even been open about their intimacy on campus, in front of their friends they held hands and kissed - sometimes King would gladly take a seat on Ram’s lap if there weren’t any available seats. Of course, whenever he saw the blonde boy again, King took every opportunity to be affectionate with Ram, showing off that he was Ram’s boyfriend and nothing was going to change that. 

When they had first showed up holding hands again, Bohn hadn’t been happy to see it, though he soon changed his opinion once King explained the situation. It didn’t take too much for Bohn to understand that King was happy, and perhaps it influenced him to threaten the blonde boy a few times when he saw him around campus. By threatening, it meant glaring at him until he left the area, it always seemed to work with Bohn’s enemies. It had made the blonde boy keep his distance, finding someone else to depend on for his translations, though his motive to study had seemed to fizzle since he was no longer able to hold onto Ram.

Of course, when their friends had found out about their now active sex life, there was a loud cheer as if they were at a sporting event. It didn’t help that they were out drinking when it was brought up, Mek had questioned how they were suddenly okay again and when Tee made a joke of ‘they fucked and made up’ both of them choked on their drinks, that was enough to give everyone the answer they needed. Ram’s friends had gone quiet as soon as Ram threw a glare at them but it wasn’t as easy to silence King’s friends. 

They had made more efforts to communicate more, because they didn’t want to be separate again, it was hard for both of them. Communication meant everything for them from that point onwards, no matter it was, they’d make sure to talk about it with the other. The distance had changed their relationship but in the end it was for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
